


Stars In Your Eyes

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A fluffy piece, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, French Ink, I didn't really think about that, I don't think so?, I guess I'll just leave that ambiguous, Ink and Dream aren't AU Guardians in this, Multi, Reader has a bad day, The Star Bois take her to an amusement park, The Star Sanses are taller than Reader, The Star Sanses live in Reader's timeline, The Star Sanses use pet names for Reader, at least, just some silly fun, nothing serious here, reader is short, self-indulgent fic, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: You have a bad day at work. Swap, Ink and Dream decide you could use some fun.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookyS1S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyS1S/gifts).



> Something silly and light. Dream and Ink aren't AU Guardians in this, or, if they are, Reader doesn't know. 
> 
> Something S and I talked about back in March, and I finally finished it. 
> 
> Oh, right, Ink calls Reader "My little bunny" in French, because she's tiny and cute. 
> 
> Ma Petite Lapine: My Little Bunny

They say that when it rains, it pours. You found that to be true most days, and typically, you took it in stride.

However, on this day, you were _miserable._

Leaving work, you felt numb, completely exhausted and just… _so alone._

It felt like _no one cared, and maybe it was better that way._

“Hey, (Y/N)!” 

You were startled out of your funk when three shadows enveloped you from all sides.

“Oh, hey guys.” You tried to force a smile to your face as you looked up at Dream, Swap and Ink.

You’d been friends with them for a while, and you absolutely adored them, so the fact that they were _here right now_ while you were feeling so _shitty_ made you anxious.

_I don’t wanna bring them down-_

“What’s the matter, Raindrop?” Dream’s golden gaze lit up your face, and you almost shrank back.

_He always seemed to know. Perceptive empathetic bastard._

“I, it’s nothing really-”

“ _Ma Petite Lapine,_ I can hear it in your voice. Something is bothering you, _oui_?” Ink was on your right, and you swallowed harshly as you nervously grinned.

“Seriously, guys, I’m…”

Your heart was beating so fast at the lie you were forcing to your lips, and you wanted to break down and cry.

A hand rested on your shoulder and you looked up into Swap’s gentle, blushing face as he grinned down at you.

“Hey, we were just on our way to the amusement park, do you wanna go with us?”

“We were? -ACK,” Ink coughed and sputtered as Dream casually reached over and yanked on his scarf. “- _Oui_ , I mean of course we were!”

Ink rasped, trying to regain his composure as Swap chuckled.

“That memory of yours, Ink,” and he tsk'd as Dream looked back at you.

Your lips had twitched into a grin at their shenanigans and you shyly nodded, “That sounds like fun, but, I don’t have the money right no-”

“Did, heh, silly me, did I forget to tell you that I got a season pass? I get to bring a guest!” Swap grinned at you, adding, “So don’t worry about a thing! It’s on us, right guys?”

“Absolutely,” Dream nodded, holding out his hand towards you with a patient smile, “What do you say, Raindrop?”

… A day at an amusement park sounded amazing. 

You reached out, your voice growing strong as you acknowledged, “That sounds really good, actually… Are you guys _sure_ you want me along?”

Ink threw back his head with a guffaw as he shoved at Swap and Dream, looking at you with a pleading expression, “ _S'il vous plaît_ _, ma petite lapine_ , don’t make me go alone with _these_ two ugly bastards.”

“Speak for yourself!” Swap snickered as his sockets flashed and suddenly, all four of you were standing at the entrance to your apartment.

“We’ll wait for you to get ready,” Swap smiled gently and you nodded as you took off and hurried through your shower. Drying off quickly, you grabbed the first thing from your drawer, pausing when you realized it was that _romper_ that you never got to wear.

You hesitated only a moment before slipping it on, feeling slightly silly as you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror.

Emotions strangled you as you wavered.

_You looked ridiculous-_

You threw the thought out the window frantically. There wasn’t _time_ to change back into anything else and you hurriedly grabbed your shoes as you flew back to where your friends waited for you.

“Sorry I took so long, guys!” You apologized breathlessly.  


Ink gazed at you with delight as he grinned, “What a cute little dress! Are you sure it’s appropriate, you know we’re going to be riding roller coasters, _oui_? Not that I'd complain!”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but it’s a romper!” You snickered at him, suddenly feeling a little more confident as you stuck your tongue out and spread your legs, showing off the cute shorts that could be mistaken for a short skirt.

You didn’t see the blush that had crept up Swap’s neck, nor did you notice the way Dream’s phalanges clenched slightly as he avoided looking at you.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Oh man, I… I can’t see anything.” You were sweating nervously as you stood on your tiptoes, trying to look around, but the park was really crowded.

The skeletons had no problem being able to see, and you pouted at your measly height.

“Here, how about now?”

And the world shifted and suddenly, you were sitting _above_ everyone else.

“Swap!” You squeaked as you felt him gently grip your legs, keeping you in place as he asked, in a suddenly worried tone, “Are you uncomfortable? I, I can put you down if my bones hurt you-”

“Ah, no, no I’m comfy, I just… Oh wow.” You paused as you caught sight of the park that you could now _actually see._

“Aw, I think she likes being up there, Swap.” Ink grinned and Swap just smiled sheepishly. He flushed when he felt you shift as you eagerly took in the sights.

At that moment, your stomach let out an _embarrassingly_ loud growl and you blushed as Dream looked at you with concern.

“You forgot to eat lunch again, didn’t you?”

“I... “ You knew that you never really _forgot_ to eat, it was just that you were never given _time_ to eat.

Swap navigated through the crowd like a tank as he gently reached up and shifted you back down to a table, while Ink vanished from sight.

Dream was looking at a map, humming softly as he studied the rides before settling a phalange down on the paper.

“This one?” He looked over at you with a chuckle, “What do you think?”

You studied the icon and your heart raced. It was one of the bigger attractions advertised and you gulped as you looked back at Dream nervously. In truth, you wanted to try the ride, but you were also _nervous._

“Is… do you think it’s too much for the first ride, Raindrop?” Dream asked, looking a little worried as his gaze went softly amber.

“Oh! No, I _want_ to try it!” You insisted, blushing slightly as you looked up into his face, caught by the way he was looking back at you. As though he was trying to figure out whether you were lying to him again.

Your heart pulsed and you gulped as you insisted, “No, Dream, really, I need… heh, I need a distraction, and this is perfect!”

He gazed at you a moment longer as Swap chuckled loudly, “That’s the spirit, Sunshine! We’ll conquer this park, one ride at a time! Hehehe!”

You giggled at Swap’s laughter, the way his pupils had lit up was so cute; the flush of his magic tinting his zygomatic bones the color of the sky.

“ _Mes amis_ , I have returned!” 

You turned as Ink reappeared, a tray of drinks in hand and a bag of cotton candy in the other. He looked slightly apologetic as he grinned sheepishly.

“Ah, they were out of the good stuff, so I got drinks instead. Perhaps we can go on some rides and then sit down to eat?”

Ink passed you a lemonade and his phalanges brushed against your fingers.

“I, uh, thanks Ink!” You blurted quickly, trying to cover up the fact that you were blushing.

“ _Oui_ , _de rien. Ma petite lapine.”_ Ink chuckled as he stuck a straw into your drink.

As you drank the lemonade you’d been given, you glanced at your three companions; Dream was still studying the map, humming to himself softly, Swap had his phone out, and Ink was speaking with animated gestures about the possibility of getting your face painted.

You giggled softly.

They were so cute, and you felt your stomach surge with butterflies as they looked up at the sound of your laughter.

“Hey, Sunshine, wanna take a selfie?” Swap grinned, gesturing for you to move closer.

“I- what? No, I look gross!” You swallowed, and Swap gave you a stern look.

“That’s not true! You’re very cute!”

“Pffft, lies.” You snorted, but suddenly, you were swept into Ink’s lap as Dream scooted close, chuckling, “How about a group selfie?”

“You guys are such dorks!” You protested, even as Swap reached out with his phone, chuckling.

“Smile!”

_Click_

“Alright, alright, that’s enough!” You chortled as Ink made jokes in your ear, trying to get you to laugh.

You wiggled out of his lap and straightened your jumper, finishing your drink, you giggled, “I’m ready for some action!”

Swap chuckled as he gestured to his shoulders.

“Want back on?”

“I- are you sure you won’t get tired?”

Ink swept you up and placed you on Swap’s shoulders, chuckling, “Since when does this guy ever get tired?”

“Ink’s got a point.” Dream stood and gave you the map.

“Lead the way, Raindrop.”

You had to _shout_ to be heard over the crowd, but Ink kept an eye out for your gestures as you led them through the park from Swap’s shoulders.

You didn’t care that people looked up at you, or laughed, you were having too much fun being _tall_ for once.

The line to the ride wasn’t nearly as long as you were afraid it would be, and Swap settled you back down to the ground as the four of you waited your turn.

As you hummed and looked at your map, you didn’t notice the way the three skeletons glanced at each other.

“ _I wanna sit with her.”_ Dream whispered.

“ _Non, it is my turn, I went to go get the drinks-”_

_“But guys, I wanna-”_

Dream and Ink both glared at Swap, Dream protesting, _“You literally got to carry her all the way here!”_

 _  
_ _“But I can’t see her when she’s on my shoulders!”_

The three of them glared at each other and slowly, they each raised a fist, silently counting to three.

Dream chose scissors, Swap chose paper and so did Ink. With a triumphant grin, Dream settled next to you and softly plucked a leaf from your hair.

You had no idea of the exchange of rivalry that had passed between the three skeletons, but as Dream asked you to go with him on the ride, you didn’t think anything of it as you nodded vigorously with excitement.

Ink and Swap both sulked quietly, although Swap couldn’t help feeling a swell of happiness as you pulled at his arm and asked him if he would carry you on his shoulders again after the ride.

“Of course!” He puffed his chest proudly and you giggled softly as the four of you drew closer to the front of the line.

Your heart fluttered when you were finally settled into the ride, your stomach bouncing with excitement as Dream settled next to you.

“Ready, Raindrop?” He grinned softly and you gave a soft gulp.

“I was born ready!” You replied boldly.

The ride began, slowly clacking against the tracks as you were swept up into the sky very slowly.

The drop was coming and you felt your breath hitch as you reached the peak of the first decline.

Dream felt the nerves washing over you, and without saying a word, he reached over and took your hand in his own.

And then you left your stomach behind as the ride took you flying down like a bird dive bombing from the sky. 

Your breath seemed to be torn from your lungs as you shouted, adrenaline spiking through your body as the tracks flew by. The whole world felt like a blur and you found your heart growing lighter as you completely forgot about whatever had been bugging you before. Caught up in each passing movement, with the world an entire blur, you shouted against the air and screeched with each passing twist and turn.

At last, the train pulled back to the beginning and you took a deep breath, your voice toning down to a quiet giggle.

A flush settled over your shoulder when you realized that you were still holding onto Dream’s hand.

“Oh! I, I’m sorry!” You babbled, releasing him and jerking your hands back to your own body.

He blushed, giving a quiet chuckle as he reassured you, “Don’t worry about it! Did you have fun?”

“Yeah! I can’t wait to try more rides!” You grinned, and he gave you a fond smile.

“Me too!”

Ink and Swap were both in the seat behind you and Dream, and as your group climbed out of the kart, you found yourself bouncing slightly with excitement.

“Let’s hurry and get to the next one!”

Swap chuckled at your enthusiasm, and he swept you up onto his shoulders again, grinning as he cheerfully declared, “Onward!”

“Where to next, _ma petite lapine_?” Ink asked with a snicker, and you looked down at him from Swap’s shoulders before tugging the map out of your pocket.

“Let’s go left! There's a ride that seats four at a time that way, AND it’s a water ride!” 

“Lookin’ to get a little wet and wild, _C_ _hérie?”_ Ink chuckled, and you choked, stammering a moment.

“Maybe I am!” You sputtered, your cheeks going absolutely red. Swap shot a slight glare over to Ink as he felt your body heat up with the flush of your embarrassment.

Ink simply stuck his rainbow-hued tongue out at Swap before grinning up at you, “May I sit next to you this time, _s’il vous plaît_?”

“Hmm, I dunno, you’re teasing me an awful lot, Ink.” You chuckled, and Ink pouted.

“ _Ma petite lapine_ , I promise to behave.”

“You always say that, and then you always 'forget'!” You retorted. 

Ink had the absolute nerve to look shocked as he put a hand up against his sternum, gasping, “ _Moi_? Never!”

As you retorted back and forth with Ink, Dream felt a sigh of relief pass through his frame.

Your spirit was so much lighter, and your soul was bouncing in your body, filled with airy cheer and camaraderie.

You were in _much_ better shape than when they had found you, after work, and he felt content to walk on the other side of Swap, looking up at you periodically to see you making faces at Ink.

The line for the water ride was surprisingly short, and in no time, you were nestled between both Swap and Ink. Dream sat on the other side of Ink, pouting slightly since Ink had squeezed past him.

“You can hold my hand, _C_ _hérie,_ if you need to.” Ink chuckled at you and you stuck your tongue out at him.

“Funny, that’s what I was about to say to _you_.” You snickered and Ink gave an audible sigh of relief as he quickly scooped your hand up into his grasp.

“Wha-”

“ _Merci,_ you have saved my life.” 

You squirmed with some surprise, but before you could do or say anything, the ride started, and you found yourself squeezing Ink’s hand instead of letting go before the rush of the descent took you again.

Beside you, Swap was hollering with excitement, leaning forward as the cart looped over the rising and falling tracks and you felt yourself giggling as you were whisked across the surface of the water.

You had expected to be delightfully sprayed by the water… what actually happened had Ink cackling at you when the ride ended and you stood, dripping head to toe.

“Aw, you look _soaked to the bone.”_ Ink snickered and you pouted at him.

His sockets glowed as he reached into his pocket and out pulled his paintbrush. Black liquid dripped copiously into the air, thickening and transmuting into a dark towel, which he draped over your shoulders.

“There, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold.”

You sniffled slightly, your heart warmed as well as your body.

“There’s a bathroom right over there, if you want to go and try to towel off?” Swap suggested as he pointed the small building out, and you nodded, smiling sheepishly.

“I’ll be back, guys. S-sorry about-”

“No need to apologize, it was fun! Now go and take care of yourself, Raindrop.” Dream smiled kindly at you.

You blushed a little as Swap added, “Take your time, we’ll be right here.”

“Heh, alright, I’ll be back!” You giggled softly, wrapping the towel tightly around your body as you turned to the ladies’ room.

Slipping into a stall, you ruefully began to towel off, giving a slight gasp as you realized that Ink’s towel was completely absorbing the extra moisture from your clothes with ease. Within a short time span, you were nearly completely dry and you gave a soft giggle.

“ _Merci,_ Ink.” You murmured aloud as you slung the towel over your shoulder and stepped from the bathroom stall.

As you reentered the light of day, you noticed that the crowd seemed to have increased. Ink, Dream and Swap were nowhere to be found, and your heart pulsed with some levels of concern, since most everyone towered over you. 

Your cheeks puffed with frustration and you bit your lip as you considered standing up on a picnic table or-

“Hey sweetie, you look a little lost.” 

A hand came down on your bare shoulder, and you jumped and cringed away at the unexpected touch. Turning, you looked into a stranger’s face. He was looking you over with a very obvious smirk and you cringed inwardly, feeling self-conscious.

“I, no, I’m not lost, I-”

“You here on your own? I am too.” He grinned at you, cutting you off.

You huffed and spoke sternly, “No, I’m not on my own, and I’m not lost either.”

“Aw, honey, there’s no need to be _shy.”_ He grinned and reached for your hand.

Your mind churned with fury and disbelief at his boldness and you instantly swatted his hand away, snapping, “Look, I tried to be nice, but you’re not listening. I’m _not_ going with you. I’ve got friends who are waiting for me, and-”

His expression twisted into impatience and he sneered at you.

“Look, I’m just trying to be _nice._ If you really wanna be a _loser_ on your own, that’s entirely on you-”

His expression fell slightly as his eyes went from being fixed on your face to looking _up_ and _above_ you.

You turned back and your body warmed.

Swap, Dream and Ink stood behind you, their faces darkened as they all stared the human down.

“Is this guy bothering you, _Ma petite lapine?”_ Ink asked with a flat tone of voice, his sockets completely empty of light.

“Because if he is,” Swap chimed in with a fanged grin, “We could have a _talk_ with him.”

The human shrank back as he retorted, “I was just leaving. I can’t believe you’re such a freak, you’d rather be with those _monsters_ then a real man like _me.”_

Your mouth curled into a sneer and you retorted, “Fuck off and leave my friends out of this. And next time a girl tells you no, maybe you should _take a hint.”_

He flipped you off as he turned to walk away. Swap snarled under his breath, “Coward,” and Ink tsked.

“Did he hurt you, _Chérie_ _?”_

“No, I’m alright…” you murmured, pausing when you noticed Dream reaching down on the ground.

He picked up an acorn and casually flicked his wrist.

You heard a loud _ping_ , and a sharp cry of pain from the asshole who had accosted you.

Dream chuckled, “Oh dear, looks like he was _stung by a bee._ They’re usually not aggressive, unless they’re provoked.”

You snorted, the corners of your mouth quirking as you wryly reprimanded him, “Dream! You really didn’t have to do that-”

Dream blinked at you innocently, “I don't know what you mean, Raindrop. If you’re ready, we could go and get some food?”

Your stomach grumbled at you, reminding you that you hadn’t had much to eat, so you nodded.

“Need a lift, Sunshine?” Swap smiled softly at you and you blushed as you gave him an awkward grin.

“I think I’d like to hold your hand for a little while, if you don’t mind, Swap.” You replied and he blushed as you took his giant hand in yours.

Dream and Ink both took the lead through the crowd this time and you gave a breath of relief.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that.” Swap told you quietly.

“That wasn’t your fault, Swap. I’m just glad you guys actually found me through the crowd.”

Swap gave a huff.

“I should have seen you sooner. We were talking about taking you to get something to eat, and I…”

You squeezed his hand, and he paused as he glanced your way.

“It’s alright. That asshole isn’t worth thinking about anymore, ok?”

His bones were staining cyan as he relaxed and gave you a rueful grin.

“Mweh-heh, wow, you are so kind, Sunshine. Thanks for coming out with us.”

You smiled cheerfully and nodded.

“Thanks for inviting me! It’s been really fun!”

He briefly squeezed your hand back and you felt yourself blush slightly as you turned back to look where you were going.

The smell of fast food and funnel cakes filled your nose and you sighed hungrily.

“I haven’t had a funnel cake in _forever_ , that sounds so good right now!”

Ink turned back to you with excitement, grinning, “Let’s get one! Or five!”

It didn’t take long for the four of you to sit at a table. Your mouth watered as you broke a piece of the sweet fried dough off the plate and popped it into your mouth.

“It’s like… if a spiderweb was turned into a donut, don’t you think?” Ink had cupped his chin, one question mark in one socket while an exclamation point spun in his other socket.

“Heh, man, too bad Muffet didn’t get dibs on that market!” Swap chuckled softly, “She could have really made a lot of _bread.”_

Dream snorted, and you cackled slightly, “Oh my god, Swap no!”

Suddenly, Ink leaned across the table, looking into your face with a furrowed brow.

You felt yourself sweating nervously.

“I... yes?”

He reached forward and swiped powdered sugar off your cheek with his bare phalange, chuckling. “It’s nothing, I’ve got it.”

He licked the sugar off his thumb with a rainbow tinted tongue and you heard yourself gulp audibly.

“Hmm, not as sweet as you.”

“INK OH MY GOD.” You hid your face in your hands and he chuckled slightly.

“I’m not wrong, am I? Dream, Swap?”

Swap chuckled, ruffling your hair as he replied, “I’d stand by that statement.”

“You guyyyys, stop, this is bullying!” You complained, blushing as you reached to take a flustered drink of water.

Your heart felt warm as Dream quietly hummed and looked you in the eyes.

“We love you, Raindrop.”

Your heart pounded and you swallowed your mouthful of water hurriedly.

“I love you guys too. Seriously, this has been so fun!”

After the funnel cake had been completely devoured, the four of you stood up to walk again.

Ink suddenly got excited, pulling you to a booth as he grinned, “Hey! Wanna get your face painted?”

“I? Sure? Yeah, that sounds like fun!” You giggled, feeling almost like a kid again as Ink bounced slightly with excitement.

The artist at the booth pulled out a stool for you to sit on and pointed to the board where his designs were.

“See anything you fancy, hun?” 

You contemplated for a moment, surveying the options. There was a pretty butterfly pattern that appealed to you, and you pointed it out immediately.

As the artist began to paint your face, you noticed Ink out of the corner of your eye, looking less and less excited with each stroke of the artist’s brush, until finally, with his sockets stained with annoyance, he cleared his throat.

“ _Pardonne-moi, mon ami_ , but, did you even study art?” 

“What?” The artist turned to look at Ink, and you snorted slightly at the disgusted look on Ink’s face.

“If I pay you extra, can _I_ paint her face?”

The human snorted and crossed his arms.

“Bold of you to assume you can do better than me, pal.”

Dream choked and Swap held back a chuckle, as Ink raised a single brow, his grin spreading.

You knew that look well and Ink gently cleaned the pain on your face before asking you, “ _Ma Petite Lapine_ , may I?”

“Sure Ink.” You replied, feeling a shiver go down your back as he took the brush and slowly began to touched the tip to your face, gently stroking the colors over your skin.

He seemed completely absorbed and you felt your skin heat up as you looked at him, noticing how serene he looked when he was working.

Every once in a while, you’d catch a glimpse of his rainbow tongue, and you giggled softly.

“Ah, hold still!”

“Sorry!”

At last he set aside the brush and smirked.

The human artist was staring at you in amazement and you gulped nervously.

“How does it look?" You twisted a lock of your hair as Ink took a step back and gestured to the mirror that was set on the table with the color palettes.

" _Voilà_! Why don't you see for yourself?"

You stood up and took a peek at your face. What you saw left you stunned for a moment.

Ink had painted a butterfly across your face, so it looked like you were wearing an elaborate masquerade mask, but the wings of the butterfly looked like snippets of galaxies.

You looked mysterious and beautiful and it was with a beating heart that you looked over at him, giving a soft giggle as you blushed beneath the paint.

"Your memory can't be that bad if you remembered that I love galaxy prints." 

He blushed, and his rainbow freckles made an appearance as he laughed nervously.

"Oh? Did I remember? Well, at any rate, you look lovely. Shall we continue?"

As you turned to look at Dream and Swap, you somehow felt shy.

Swap's sockets had lit up with hearts and Dream gave you an appreciative smile.

"Oh my stars, you look so beautiful!" Swap stuttered, blushing just a little as you blushed.

"It's all Ink's work." You rebutted gruffly.

Ink snorted, and Swap shook his head vigorously in disagreement.

"It's definitely _not_ all Ink." Dream murmured as he shyly looked away from you for a moment. 

"Well, at any rate," You turned to Ink and gave him a soft grin, "Thanks for painting my face."

"Oh, please, _ma petite lapine_ , it was my pleasure!"

The sun was starting to get low, and after a few more rides, you started to yawn.

"Think it's time we head out." Ink observed as you leaned against Swap. You were shivering slightly, so Dream took off his jacket and draped it around your shoulders.

"Better, Raindrop?"

"Yeah." You smiled sheepishly, hugging the material as you followed them out of the park. Swap's car wasn't parked too far, and it wasn't long before you were sitting in the backseat, leaning against the window drowsily.

"That was so much fun, guys. Seriously, thank you so much, I had a great time!"

"Heh, thank you for coming along! Actually," Swap squirmed slightly as he admitted," we've got one more thing, if you don't mind."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, you know how the park does firework displays every night?"

"Yeah?"

Swap had pulled out of the parking lot and drove up the access road.

"I know a place with a great view."

Within 20 minutes, the car pulled up over the top of a hill that overlooked the park. And as everyone exited the car, your breath hitched when the first brilliant flash of light lit up the sky.

"Oh… oh my god!" You breathed in astonishment. Ink took out a blanket and set it in the grass, beckoning you to come and sit down. Gingerly, you sat on the blanket with him and you felt Swap sit behind you while Dream sat to your left. Dream’s jacket was still wrapped around your shoulders, and despite the slight chill in the air, you felt so warm and full, looking up into the sky with your companions.

“So pretty,” you murmured softly as flashes of brilliant, sparkling color lit up the dark, night sky.

Ink’s sockets were fixed on the sky for a moment before they drifted to your face, your galaxy-butterfly mask still painted there

Your eyes were wide with wonder, and the fireworks were reflecting in them with every flash.

Ink took a breath, taking note that Dream was gazing at you as well from the corner of his sockets.

They both silently scooted closer, and you took comfort in their proximity.

How you felt right now was such a contrast to how you had felt earlier that day.

Warmth curled inside of you along with the emotion that you were _safe, important and valued._

You glanced at both Ink and Dream and glanced behind you to see Swap staring up into the sky, his sockets glowing warmly before he murmured, “I’m so glad we got to spend the day with you, Sunshine.”

You felt tears prick at your eyes and you quickly turned to look back into the sky, murmuring softly, “I am too. Thank you so much, Swap, Dream, and Ink. I… I really love you guys.”

Swap’s gaze snapped back down towards you at the soft admission, and his cheeks flushed cyan.

Dream tenderly reached out and took one of your hands while Swap pulled you back into his lap, hugging you softly as Ink leaned against your shoulder.

"Oh Sunshine..." Swap whispered quietly.

“We love you too, Raindrop _.”_ Dream murmured softly.

_“Oui,_ you’re an important part of our lives.” Ink spoke reverently and he looked up into your face with a multicolored gaze, his grin hitching just slightly.

“Don’t ever forget that, _Ma_ _Petite Lapine.”_

With a full heart, you turned your gaze back up to the sky, your smile growing brighter.

_You loved them so much._

Clutching Dream’s hand a little tighter, you felt your heart beating so hard, you were afraid they would hear it. 

Maybe someday, you could tell them how you really felt… but in the meantime, you leaned back and relaxed with them under the big, dark sky.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> <3 I need more fics like this???


End file.
